


A secret ingredient!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [139]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, Nervous Sherlock, Secrets, Sherlock in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is baking!December 16th:  Yule log / Stuck at home





	A secret ingredient!

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John was surrounded by the sweet aroma of chocolate…  _Don’t tell me that Sherlock found his way to the oven!_ Smiling, he turns towards the kitchen to a table full of Yule logs! “Sherlock!” John calls, laughing. “What’s all this!”

The detective grimaces. “I was stuck at home waiting for one of my contacts… so I’ve made a list of what we need for Christmas Eve and as a Yule log is traditional, I decided to try to do one by myself…” He points at his computer, scandalized. “Do you know how many recipes are available? Plus YouTube tutorials?”

He spreads his harms over the various cakes like a magician. “Tada! I don’t know… it just… sort of… happened.”

Another time when Sherlock became a little frantic came back to John’s mind.  _The bloody serviette tutorials._ Holding his boyfriend's hand in his own, he kisses him slowly. “You know, it’s simply a little party with our friends.  If you prefer, we can keep our relationship secret a little bit longer, it's no big deal. Honestly.”

The tranquility in his partner's eyes appeases Sherlock. “I’m ready, truly…”

“Are you certain?” As his boyfriend nods, finally smiling in earnest, John frowns while looking at the logs. “Which one should I taste first, love?”

“Go with this one,” Sherlock chuckles. “It’s oozing with Baileys’!”

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
